Pain
by TearYouApart19
Summary: Olivia has a teen daughter that is keeping secrets from her. Can she help her daughter before it's too late or will her the stress of her job drift the teen away? I know the summary sucks. This takes place during season 13. There will be a sequel to this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order SVU and the characters only Dick Wolf does. I only own my original characters and the plot.**

**This takes place during season 13.**

**Please Review! Enjoy.**

* * *

The 1-6 precinct was fairly quiet on a Thursday evening. The day was slow and the detectives were finishing their paper work. Olivia Benson sighed and threw her pen on the desk while she stretched her arms above her head. She glanced at her watch and silently cursed at the time. Getting up and putting her jacket on, she headed towards the Captain's office.

"Umm…Captain?" She poked her head inside.

"Yes?" Captain Cragen said, looking up from his paper work.

"I was wondering if—"

"Go and pick her up," Cragen smiled softly. "I have a feeling if you don't go she will be mad at me for not letting you go."

Olivia chuckled and nodded. "Thanks, Cap. I won't be gone for long."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

"Can I go with you to the precinct?"

Olivia looked at the sixteen year old teenager in the passenger seat. The girl resembled her strongly. She has the same dark brown hair she had when she was younger and the same chocolate brown eyes. While her hair was somewhat straight her daughter's is shoulder length wavy hair.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm curious if Munch has a new conspiracy that he needs to share," Kat smirked.

Olivia rolled her eyes as her daughter laughed and looked outside the window.

"So how was school?"

Kat's smiled left her face and was replaced with a frown. "Okay," she said emotionless.

Olivia turned to look at her again, narrowing her eyes. Noticing Kat's body language and her tone indicated that something happened.

"Tell me," Olivia firmly said.

"I said it was okay," snapped the teenager.

"Your expressions say otherwise," her mother gritted.

"There's nothing to tell!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me Kathryn Benson!"

"Then stop asking me about it," her daughter huffed. She took a deep breath and firmly said, "I told you, school was okay."

Olivia stared at her daughter for one more minute before looking back at the road. From the corner of her eye she can still notice the frown and Kat's hands balled into fists. She knew something is happening to her daughter these couple of last weeks. Whenever she asks about school Kat either denies something is wrong or pretends she didn't hear her. Olivia went to talk to her teachers a couple of days ago when Kat was on a field trip. They all said that they didn't find anything wrong with Kat except she has become a little bit more quiet but her grades were doing okay.

She even tried to locate her friends but realized they also went on the fieldtrip and she grudgingly went back to the precinct since her lunch break was almost over. It frustrated the hell out of Olivia not knowing what the problem was. Sighing she drove faster to the precinct hoping that would lift Kat's spirits up.

* * *

"So Nick and Amanda, what you guys doing this weekend?" Kat asked, chewing on a Red Vine that Cragen gave her and slowly spinning on her mother's chair.

"Might take Zara to the zoo," Amaro sighed.

Rollins sighed softly, "Gonna stay at home catch up on some shows."

Fin chuckled from his seat. "Like what...The Walking Dead?"

"Hey, that's a very good show!" cried Kat.

"Oh yeah! Then why do you sometimes have trouble sleeping?"

"How do you—Mom!" Kat spin around to look at her mother talking to Cragen and Munch inside Cragen's office.

Sensing someone watching her, Olivia looked up and stared at her daughter who was glaring at her. She glanced at the others near Kat and noticed that Fin was trying to hold his laughter while Amanda and Nick smirked at her. She looked back at Kat, confused but her daughter was saying something to Fin, which made him laugh even harder.

"They don't scare me anymore!"

"What about clowns?"

Kat winced at the mention of clowns.

"Wait you're scare of clowns?" Nick said, curiously.

"Don't say the word! And yeah…I'm scare of those things," Kat mumbled.

"Why?"

"'Cause she saw **It** when she was five years old and been scared of them since," Fin chuckled. Kat threw a glare at him but he ignored it. "I remember when Kat was six and we all went out for lunch. After we ate and walked out of the fast food place this clown that was standing on the corner came near us and gave Kat a dog balloon shape."

"What happen?" Amanda said, trying to hold her laughter.

Kat huffed and crossed her arms. Nick leaned forward, eager for Fin to continue the story.

"Kat screamed on top of her lungs and started kicking and hitting the clown while saying 'Don't eat me! Don't eat me!'" Fin laughed. "It took Elliot, Olivia and me to stop Kat seriously hurting the guy. I have never seen Olivia looked so shock and loss of words until that day."

Nick, Amanda and Fin were laughing so hard that tears were streaming down their faces while Kat just glared at them and swore under her breath.

"What's going on here?" Munch asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fin was just finishing telling a good story about Kat," Amanda chuckled.

"Oh?" asked Olivia curiously.

"Kat, want to go to the circus with us one day?" Nick smirked.

Kat snarled at Nick but threw a glare at Fin. "Why did you have to tell them!"

Fin raised his hands. "You started it."

"I only mentioned The Walking Dead! What does that have to do about…about…"

"Clowns?" suggested Nick.

Kat shuddered.

"Fin…" Olivia sighed.

Fin smirked at her and got up to get coffee. Amanda chuckled and followed Fin as Munch went to sit next to Nick and Kat to talk about a new conspiracy he heard. Olivia continued her conversation with Cragen.

After noticing the time Olivia told Cragen that she was leaving. Cragen nodded and stood up towards Fin and Amanda.

"Kat let's go."

The teen looked up and nodded. Silently she got up and grabbed her backpack. Olivia and Kat said their goodbyes to everybody and made their way towards the elevators.

* * *

Carefully not to make any noise Kat silently opened her bedroom door and poked her head out. Realizing that her mother was asleep she tiptoed towards the little kitchen and gently opened the freezer. Wincing at the opening noise it made she glanced towards her mother's bedroom door. She sighed in relief when it didn't open. Glancing back at the fridge and grabbing the ice pack, Kat tiptoed back towards her room and shut the door closed. She lifted her spaghetti strip shirt and gently placed the ice pack over the large bruise on her ribs. Kat hissed at the contact and shut her eyes.

After ten minutes the teen took the ice pack off and lay on top of her bed still for a couple of minutes. Once her bruise was warm again she placed the ice pack over it again for another ten minutes. Doing this for an hour and listening to any sound just in case her mother woke up her mind flashback to the event that led to the big bruise on her ribs.

**_*flashback*_**

"_I'll see you after class Kat!"_

"_Okay!" I yelled at my best friend Joe. Closing my locker and heading towards History class I didn't notice an arm reaching towards me. I yelped at the grip and looked at the smirking blonde girl in front of me. "Lorie."_

"_Kittie Kat…we need to talk." _

_Pushing me inside the girl's bathroom she flicked her head to the side and the other two girls with her started to check the cubicles. They nodded back to Lorie and they turned to look at me._

"_What do you want Lorie?" I frowned at her._

"_I heard that you have almost told one of your friends about our 'little secret'."_

_My eyes widen in fright. "N-no. I-I didn't say anything. I swear!"_

_Lorie sighed heavily. "The key word was 'almost' idiot."_

"_But—"_

"_Shut up!" snarled Lorie._

_My mouth shut close and warily stared at Lorie. Suddenly I felt a punch on my stomach and I doubled over. I felt the kicks and them saying something but I didn't make a sound, knowing that if I did it would just last longer. After a few kicks Lorie threatened me again._

"_If you tell anyone including your mom…you will regret it."_

_After that they opened my backpack and held it upside down so all my notebooks and folder will fall out. Laughing they left me on the floor moaning in pain. Quickly as I could I gather all my things and put them inside my backpack and carefully walked towards my next class hoping not to be late._

**_*end flashback*_**

After taking off the ice pack for the sixth time, Kat fixed her shirt and slowly got up and opened her bedroom door again. She slowly walked towards the little kitchen and put the ice pack back inside the freezer. She made her way back to her room and closed the door shut. Sighing tiredly she lies down on her bed again and pulls the covers up. Looking outside the window and staring at the night sky she finally closed her eyes and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order SVU and the characters only Dick Wolf does. I only own my original characters and the plot.**

**This takes place during season 13.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Review!**

* * *

"I can't believe they are making us do this," groaned Joe.

Kat chuckled and focused on her stretching. "You will pass, just like last year."

Today was the day that they had to run the mile during their P.E. class. Luckily is has been a week now since her bruise and the soreness of it is gone. Her mother and friends never knew about it and never will if she wanted to survive all her four years in high school.

"Well, thank goodness we only run the mile twice a month," Joe said, stretching her legs.

"Lazy," Kat snorted.

"So where did you spend the weekend? Since you texted me that your mom and the Haden guy wanted to have another 'romantic weekend' alone," Joe quoted with her hands.

Kat frowned and stopped her stretching, "With Cragen. He asked my mom why but she just told him she needed some alone time. He had to drop me off to school today."

Joe laughed.

"It's not funny," the dark brown hair teen grumbled.

"How come you don't like the Haden guy?"

Before Kat could respond another voice cut all the conversations around.

"Okay girls, gather up over here so we can begin!" the P.E. yelled at them.

"Let's get this over with," Joe huffed.

Kat shook her head and walked towards the teacher like the rest of the class.

* * *

"What do we got?" Nick shouted at Melinda Warner as they walked towards the alley.

"Young girl, probably in her early twenties."

The detectives reach the body. The body was lying near a trash can and a pool of blood.

"She was beaten, raped and killed." Melinda crouched down and moved the hair from the body's face. "Her throat was slashed either during the assault or after."

"Found the murder weapon?" asked Olivia.

"No. I can tell you more once I have the report," Warner said, getting up.

"Thanks," Amaro sighed. "This makes four girls in two weeks. Same MO."

"I know," Olivia said, looking around the nearby buildings. "Maybe that could help us." She pointed to a security camera on the opposite building of the alley.

* * *

"….So in other words, The Cold War was not technically a real war but a competition between The United States and the Soviet Union—"

**Ring. Ring.**

"Okay class dismissed. Don't forget to do questions 1-14 on pages 105 to 107.

"Can't wait for school to be over," groaned Mark as he and Kat walked in the hallway.

"You are thinking about the summer already?" laughed Kat. "It's almost summer, you can survive."

"Psh! I'm always thinking about vacation."

"Sure you do," Kat walked towards her locker. Mark opened his and started throwing his book and backpack inside.

"Well I must take my leave or else the lunch line is going to get big."

Kat chuckled. "Alright, I'll see you guys in a few."

She just opened her locker when it was slammed shut again. She turned to the right and saw Lorie with her two friends.

"You really want to do this here?"

"Saw your mommy on the weekend walking with a guy," Lorie ignore Kat's question. "Her boyfriend?"

"Mind your own freaking business," retorted Kat. She opened her locker again and threw her stuff in. She began to walk away when Lorie's voice stopped her on her tracks

"You're right but are you getting a new daddy? Or is he just another guy she invited in her bed?"

"What the hell did you just say?!" Kat snarled turning around, glaring at Lorie. A couple students that were in the hallway stopped what they were doing to stare at both girls.

"I just stated the truth," Lorie shrugged. Her two friends snickered behind her.

"Don't you dare talk about my mom," Kat walked towards Lorie.

"Did I hit a nerve Kittie Kat?"

"Say another thing about her and I will shut that mouth for you."

Lorie sneered.

* * *

Olivia just finished talking to Warner when her cellphone rang again. Sighing she picked it up.

"Benson. Yes, this is her," frowned Olivia. Her eyes widen when the voice in the other end responded back. "She what?!"

Nick and Amanda looked up from Nick's computer screen and stared at her. They noticed that her face went from worried to anger.

"I will be right there!"

"What happen?" Amanda asked.

Olivia ignored her question as she got up and put on her jacket. She found the Captain talking to Fin and headed towards their direction.

"Captain, I need to leave for a little while."

"For how long?"

"Two hours the most."

Cragen nodded. "Go but come back as soon as you can."

Olivia nodded and quickly headed back towards the desk to grab the car keys.

"Where you going?" Nick stood up.

"Family emergency. I will be back."

"Is Kat okay?" Amanda asked, concerned.

"Oh she is fine…for now," Olivia angrily said as she walked away.

* * *

Kat glared up at the ceiling in the nurse's office waiting for her mother to pick her up. The nurse had to straighten her nose and stopped the bleeding. Her nose had a piece of gauze taped on the top of nose and one tapped across her nostrils, just in case her nose began to bleed again. She winced as she took the ice pack off of her right eye.

"Rest it for ten minutes and then put it back on again," the nurse said from her desk as she continued writing on a piece of paper.

At least she gave Lorie a purple eye, scratches on her left cheek, busted lip and a chipped tooth before Lorie's friends interfere. The door suddenly opened and Olivia stepped in with the principal. Mrs. Colt walked towards Kat but Olivia stood near the door, glaring.

"You will be suspended for a week just like Lorie, Diana and Samantha. Now, I will notify your teachers about the situation and they will give you the homework assignments. Do you have anyone that can deliver them to you?"

"Yea, my friend Joe. She can give them to me," her voice sounding muffled because of the gauze.

The principal nodded. She then turned to look at Kat's mother, who was still looking pissed off. "I'm sorry about this situation Ms. Benson."

Olivia nodded but didn't say anything. With that Mrs. Colt walked out.

"Can I take her home now?" Olivia said coldly.

"Yes. Kathryn, remember put that back on for a couple of minutes."

Kat nodded and hoped off the little bed. She grabbed her backpack and sent a smile to the nurse.

"Thank you."

"No problem child. Try not to get into more trouble and behave," the nurse said sternly.

The teen just grinned painfully, and walked out into the hallway. Olivia started to walk down the hallway in a fast pace that Kat had trouble keeping up. They walked in silence all from the school to the car. Once inside, Olivia slammed the door with more force than necessary making Kat flinch.

"Mom—"

"Don't." Snarled Olivia.

Kat shut her eyes and looked outside the window. Olivia started the car and drove fast as she could. Olivia was very furious that it was difficult for her not to yell at her daughter right now. She couldn't believe that Kat got in a fight. Later they arrived at the apartment. Olivia walked inside the building and quickly headed up the stairs. Kat was trying to catch her breath as she climbed up the stairs. Olivia took out her keys as they walked the hallways towards their apartment door. Once opening it, Olivia let Kat walk in first and slammed the door behind her, making her daughter jump and stare at her with wide eyes.

"Sit."

Kat walked to the couch and took a seat. Olivia paced around the little kitchen and tried to control her breathing and anger. The teen put the ice pack back on her eye but never took her other eye away from her mother, scared of what will happen. She was never hit nor spanked but she has never seen her mother this furious before. Suddenly, Olivia stopped pacing and walked towards her.

"Why?"

"Didn't Mrs. Colt tell you? I already gave my side of the story."

"She did but I want to hear it from you."

Kat sighed and sat down on the couch but Olivia stayed standing crossing her hands over her chest.

"I was just opened my locker when Lorie slammed it shut closed. She then…."

"Continue."

The teen hesitated. "She then started saying something very offensive about you and I told her to shut up."

"You mean you threaten her."

Kat nodded. "She just smiled and said something nasty about you again and I just pushed her. She then punched me in the nose. I then started punching her and her friends interfere. They hit me and I tried to hit them but the teachers and campus security came and broke us all up." She winced from all the talking since her nose was beginning to throb in pain.

Olivia unfolded the piece of paper that the principal gave her and read it again.

"You have a hearing in a couple of days and you are not to part of any school events that take place before summer vacation." Her mother folded the paper again and glared at her. "Anything else you have to say?"

"I should have punched her harder," mumbled Kat.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Olivia sighed and pointed to her daughter's room. "Give me your laptop, IPod, phone, anything that you call fun in there."

Kat grumbled and got up from the couch to her room, throwing the ice pack on the small coffee table. Olivia rubbed her face and leaned back against the kitchen's counter. She was still mad at her daughter for fighting but she felt touched that her daughter defended her honor. The teen came out of her room five minutes later with all her laptop, IPod, phone, comics and some books. Olivia grabbed them and put them inside her room. After putting them on her closet, she walked out of her room and grabbed the car keys.

"Let's go."

"Wait where?"

"To the precinct."

"But I have to wait for Joe to bring me my homework and books."

"You can call her from my cell on our way and tell her to bring them to you at the precinct. You are not going to leave my sight this whole week."

The teen sighed and followed her mom out of the apartment.

* * *

**Might post the chapter sometime around next week. I will try to make the chapters more longer next time. Thanks for taking your time reading this story. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order SVU and the characters only Dick Wolf does. I only own my original characters and the plot.**

**This takes place during season 13.**

**Please Review! Enjoy.**

* * *

"I'm not going with you!"

Olivia Benson raised her eyebrow at the teen, who was sitting on the couch and glaring at her. Cragen gave the detective the week off to deal with her daughter. The days went by uneventful for both Bensons except on Wednesday afternoon David Haden called Olivia if she was available on Friday to go on another date. Kat surprisingly nodded eagerly for her to go but the detective knew that her daughter wanted to be alone and do whatever she wanted. Olivia agreed but asked David if he didn't mind that Kat would be there as well. He agreed and told them he will pick them up on Friday night.

"Don't argue with me."

"Mom, but—"

"No buts. Go and get change. He will be here any minute."

Olivia glared at Kat for another minute before the young teen huffed and stomped to her room. After the door closed, Olivia sighed and sat on the couch waiting for a knock on the front door.

"Can't I just go in my sweats and sweater?" the muffled voice said from her daughter's room.

"No!"

"It's not we are going to a freaking restaurant!"

A couple of minutes later Kat emerged from her room wearing a pair of dark jeans, a plain navy shirt, black chucks and a black hoodie zipped halfway up.

"How about this?"

"That's fine." Olivia smiled. She was about to say something else but a knock on the front door interrupted her. She stood up and checked her outfit. She was wearing a white shirt underneath her black coat, dark jeans and grey ankle boots.

"You look great mom," smiled Kat. "But open the door will ya? I want to come back as soon as possible."

Olivia rolled her eyes and opened the door. David smiled and pecked her cheek.

"You look great. Are you ladies ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Like if I had a choice."

"Kathryn!"

"Sorry."

* * *

David, Olivia and Kat were sitting inside a warm coffee shop near the window. The teen looked outside the window and watched the moving traffic and people chatting and walking on the sidewalk. Every now and then when people looked at her direction she would stick out her tongue a bit or do a funny face. Her mother and Haden were chatting away happily not noticing what the teen was doing.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Olivia stood and walked to the ladies room.

"Kathryn, may I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" Kat turn to look at Haden. "Sure go ahead," she shrugged.

"Do you hate me?"

"What? No!" Kat's eye widen, "hate is such a strong word."

"But you don't like the idea of me been in a relationship with your mom. Why?"

Kat frowned for a moment trying to find the right words. "I think you are a bit pompous."

David stared at her for a minute before chuckling. "Well you are not the first one to tell me that."

Kat snickered and glanced at the coffee cup in her hands.

"But you make my mom happy so I'm okay with you in a relationship with her…even if I don't really like you."

He nodded. "I can accept that."

"Oh and one more thing," she said sipping her coffee.

Haden raised an eyebrow.

"Hurt her in any way and I will hurt you."

David chuckled. "I know you are capable to hurt me," he said pointing on her eye and nose. She didn't have a black eye anymore but if someone looked close they can still see the bottom of the eye slightly bruised. The cut on her nose was more pronounced but it didn't hurt much anymore.

Kat just grinned.

"Look at you two. Talking and laughing."

The teen frowned and look at her mother. She then turned to look outside the window again deep in thought. The teen didn't notice her mother glancing from time to time at her direction. They stay there for another hour before deciding to call it a night.

"Do you want me to accompany you ladies to your apartment?"

'_**No.'**_Kat thought while she glanced at her mother.

"We would like that."

'_**WE?!'**_ Frowned Kat.

David grinned and pecked Olivia on the lips. Olivia blushed but didn't say anything. They got inside Haden's car and he drove them to Olivia's apartment. Haden was telling the details of the upcoming trial in the case of the prostitute killed and how the squad found the perp.

"…and if Detectives Rollins and Tutuola would have arrived minute later, the young woman would have been dead."

"How many has he killed?"

"Far as we know…8."

Olivia shook her head. "Bastard."

"How where they all kill?" Kat asked, curiously.

"Kat—"

"Their throats were all slashed. They all bled out quickly," David explained.

"Dang. Well at least they caught him already."

Haden nodded.

* * *

"I'm calling it a night. Later lovebirds," Kat yawned as she headed towards her room. After she closed her bedroom door, she quickly changed into her favorite pajamas and threw herself on her bed. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand near her bed.

'_**Just after midnight. Well goodnight world.' **_She turned off the lamp and got comfortable under the covers. She fell asleep less than a minute.

Olivia and David sat on the couch and continued talking for another hour before David decided that he should take his leave.

"I must make my leave, Olivia. I had a great time with you and Kathryn."

"So did I. I am sorry if she was a little bit rude in the beginning."

"She and I talked about it."

"You did?" Olivia asked surprised.

"Yes we did. It has been taken care of."

Olivia smiled and grabbed his hand. "You know…you can stay for the night. It's not like you haven't before."

David chuckled and glance her open bedroom door. "Are you sure? I don't think we will sleep much."

Olivia wink. "Who says I'm tired."

Haden picked up Olivia in bridestyle to her room and closed the door with his foot. Sometime during their passionate night they had woken up a certain teen sleeping on her room trying to cover their cries with a pillow over her head.

"This ain't right," groaned Kat.

After what seem like hours things began to quiet down and the teen sighed in relief. She was beginning to drift off to sleep when she heard giggles and moans on the other room. Having enough, Kathryn pushed the covers off her and walked out of her room towards her mother's closed room door.

She banged on it three times and shouted, "Oi! I'm trying to sleep! Keep it down!"

"Shit!" the muffled response from her mother was heard.

Kat shook her head and headed back towards her room. She closed her door and got under the covers. Sighing in the peaceful dark she drifted back to sleep not knowing the mortified looks on Olivia and David in the next room.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will try to make the upcoming chapters a little bit longer than these three. Next chapter we will skip to where David and Olivia break off their relationship and we get to see Kat's turning point from now on in this story. By turning point I mean her been secretive, meeting new people (spoilers!) that make her change.**

**I wish you guys an amazing weekend and hope you guys have fun. Next chapter will up either this upcoming week or the next. Once again thank you for your time. Review!**


End file.
